


crow's feet

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bradley James is cute when he smiles, Crow's Feet, Drabbles, I can't be the only who noticed his crow's feet when he was dying-that was some cute shit, Idk why but I find crow's feet cute-to a degree, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, merlin is besotted in them!, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: "You know I really love your crow's feet."He really does.  And it's as simple as that.You decide where the rest falls.-drabbles/oneshots centered round arthur's crow's feet.no,really.because____





	crow's feet

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to know bro-am I the only one that noticed arthur's crow's feet when he was dying? It was damn cute for some reason, like when Merlin smiles and there's that cutecute dimple!

_It’s the way you smile dear,_

_really,_

_that simple._

 

_the way you stretch your lips to the ends of the sky,_

_bright pink and crystal,crystal-teeth, so pearly white_

_with those blue eyes of yours, almost like you were made of avalon_

 

_there’s a halo over your head,_

                                      

_only then can I see the clouds above_

                                                                             ...

Merlin’s running his fingers through pure gold. Through the hazy-fountain of short, curly, tufts that make up Arthur’s hair.

Very nimble and sweet and _ohsosoftsoftsoft-_

(There’s miles and miles of skin to _touch)_

(and pains to ease)

-cue hershey whispers.

_IloveyouIloveyou..._

fragile bones.

**_SNAP!_ **

embers candescent dimly in the dark-in the wake of iridescent eyes.

then he’s screaming(without really screaming-mind you).

where are you?

fingertips touching.callused.raw.bloody.

_right here._

Kissing the silence goodbye-there’s a gasp amidst the starry-night skies.

promise in the making.

_always here love._

shaky breathes.

perspiration & unsure tomorrows.

a pinky promise.

fingers cradle the lines, caressing where the birds make their mark.

In between _his_ laughs-

blue-green besotted eyes,

“You know, I really love your crow’s feet.”

stretching on and on, little dips and curves to spill your heart on(let him kisskiss _kiss_ away)

toes curling between the sheets

- _gasp._

another unsure tomorrow.

_always here love. always. always._

                                      .  
_._

                                      .

_{let me see the clouds again and again and again please...}_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques/insults?  
> Kudos are nice but reviews give me life. Much appreciated.thx!


End file.
